


Lechery & Lace

by tremble_and_shake



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremble_and_shake/pseuds/tremble_and_shake
Summary: A three part story featuring Old Man/Silver Fox Jimmy and a woman who is interviewing him.  The final part is very much NSFW.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although I took creative liberties, these interviews inspired some of the dialogue from part one:  
> https://www.gq.com/story/jimmy-page-led-zeppelin-men-of-the-year-klosterman  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGf6tfXd0XU

The hotel sat in the heart of London, just minutes from the legendary Royal Albert Hall.  But the hotel itself was legendary, too, hailing back to before the turn of the century.  In the years since, it lost none of it’s Victorian charm.  The Gore Hotel, as it was known, was lavish, sophisticated  and still quite fit to cater to royalty, be it Monarchical or of the rock-and-roll sort.

When she first walked in, he stood immediately to greet her, offering his hand and a smile. **“We haven’t even gotten started, but I know it’s going to be a pleasure,”** he said.  She blushed, feeling his eyes flit up and down her frame.

The interview took place in the sitting room; an erudite space whose far wall was lined from floor-to-ceiling with leather-bound encyclopedias. She let him choose the seats.  Instead of matching William & Mary chairs, he decided on the sage-green couch.  

 **“We’ll be more comfortable here, won’t we?”**   She wasn’t sure if he was referring to the plush cushions it offered or the fact that they’d be closer together. Either way she had no objections.

There was a fireplace to their left, although this afternoon it was barren.  Atop it’s mantle-piece sat a large mirror flanked by two even larger paintings, all three were encased in thick gilded frames.  The paintings were clearly originals, likely old enough to be deemed antiques even at the time of the boutique hotel’s construction.

She opened with a remark on how Zep’s attitude and unique sets of skills contributed to both the heaviness and enduring qualities of their catalog.  In his replies, Jimmy spared no details.   Before long, he was guiding an intense conversation on how the glue used with magnetic audiotape was altered in the late 1970s, leading to the disintegration of master tapes.

Her eyes gleamed as she listened, absorbed in every arbitrary detail he offered.

One minute Jimmy’s well-lined face would be furrowed from intensity, the next it warmed with laughter.   His fingers frequently skimmed his nose or jawline as he considered his words; not a one ever seemed out of place.

He was relaxed, flirtatious even, in the way he spoke to her.  She’d been warned that he could quickly grow irascible with interviewers, especially if one dared to deviate from the music, as she had planned.

He readjusted his posture frequently, and although she didn’t see it happen, she was certain the space between them had dwindled as the interview went on.   At times, his hands would find her arm, and one time even her thigh, to gently impress the intimacy of his words.

But then she decided to press him: his association with Crowley, the sexual over-indulgences. Finally, at the slightest reference to drug use his body tensed and his words turned combative.

**“I couldn’t comment on that, just like I wouldn’t comment on the relationship between Zeppelin’s audience and drugs. But you wouldn’t ask me that, would you?”**

Using them like a shield, his hands flew around to underscore his antipathy.  But still she persisted, venturing where few other journalists had gone to emerge unscathed.

 **“How do you know I had a heroin problem?”** his tone was like stone on flint. **“You don’t know what I had or what I didn’t have.”**

She was calm and steadfast in the face of his anger, but decided to not push her luck any further.

**“Jimmy, let’s just, why don’t we circle back and finish discussing the upcoming re-releases? That’s where the legacy is, isn’t it? What people really want to hear about.”**

Despite the sarcasm buried somewhere beneath it, that last sentence had saved her.  It allayed some tightness in his shoulders and tempered creases in his face and they were able to proceed amicably through the remainder of the interview.  And yet, she sensed that his grievance was still well-guarded.  

 **“That was incredibly egregious, you know, insinuating that I had a drug addiction,”** he remarked sharply. 

**“I- well- my editors. I had to ask, Jimmy,”** her words fumbled just slightly as she tucked away her notepad and recorder. **“You know how it is, it was nothing personal.”**

**“Nothing personal?”** he snapped. **“It’s one thing to know the answer.  But entirely another to expect me to speak on record about that. How dare you?”**

She latched her bag shut, trying to avert his weighted gaze.  

 **“Someone’s going to have to pay for that incivility, now won’t they?”**  His index finger traced her jawbone, guiding her eyes to meet his.  He saw them glaze over momentarily. **“Won’t they?”**

She swallowed hard, wondering if her intuition was right again.  She watched his finger trail leisurely down her arm before resting on her inner thigh.  

 **“Those questions weren’t just at your editor’s bequest. I’d say you were assuaging a personal curiosity about what vices I may or may not have had.”** The next words came slowly, intentionally, as if each one was a dessert he wanted to savor. **“Or what hedonistic indulgences I might enjoy.”**

His change of tense from past-to-present was not lost on her.

Her mouth went to offer a defense but she quickly reconsidered, deciding instead that there was no point in fighting his seduction. She let her eyes close briefly and took in a deep, steady breath which he quickly pilfered away.

Jimmy’s lips overwhelmed hers, his hand cradled at the back of her head.  He grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged a bit. She moaned into him, so he took it one step further. Sliding his hand down to her neck, he pressed it snugly just past her collarbone. She moaned again, and longer this time; that’s when he knew.

Breaking their touch, he spoke into her ear, **“I’d like to have you at my home this evening, it’s not far from here.  If that’s agreeable to you, meet me at the car waiting out front in twenty minutes.”**

His fingers crept further, sneaking beneath her pleather skirt, despite a few hotel guests passing close behind them.    **“Oh, and you best find a way to lose your knickers between now and then.”**

 **“Yes, Jimmy,”** she nodded hastily, her mind floating.  He tugged down the front of his leather jacket as he stood and then walked out, leaving her both turned on and shaken up.  _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

The exterior of Jimmy’s home resembled a stark medieval fortress, but inside it was as opulent and enchanting as a fantasial palace.  In fact, it’s grandeur bordered on grandiloquence.  The bronze-covered door opened into a double-height entrance hall.  Constellations sprawled across the ceiling and upon the floor Theseus perpetually slayed the Minotaur in dizzying labyrinth mosaic.

Her awe did not go unnoticed.  

 **“This place captured my heart some fifty years ago.  I’ve been her steward ever since. It’s really quite the privilege. Come,”** he took her hand gently, **“the tour starts in the bedroom, you know.”**

As she followed him up the spiral staircase, she peered out over Melbury Road through the small stained-glass windows that adorned the tower.  It reminded her of a cathedral.  When they reached the top, he turned a corner and they entered a gilded space with a centerpiece four-post bed.

 **“Here we have the master bedroom. Aptly named, don’t you think?”**  She gazed around, immersed in the Neptunian imagery- fish and eels swam through an embellished ocean current. Perched atop the fireplace, mermaids gazed at their reflections at the water’s surface.

Jimmy removed her jacket first, then slipped her top over her head. Only a pale, lace bralette shaded her breasts.  He collected her loose auburn strands aside and embraced her from behind, brushing his lips below her ear.  

 **“As we discussed in the car, you have your safe word should you need it.”**  He fed a silken fabric through his long fingers as he spoke.

 **“Yes, I remember,”** she replied dutifully.

 **“Though to be honest, I’ll be rather disappointed if you use it.”** He gathered her wrists, looping the fabric around them. **“I know you wouldn’t have fibbed to me earlier.  Or aggrandized anything, now would you have?”**

When she didn’t answer, he grabbed her face in his left hand and turned her chin to look towards him. **“Would you have?”**

**“No, Jimmy.”**

**“Good. I trust you’ll do just fine then, love.”** She flinched as he tightened the binding with a forceful tug.

He planted a kiss against her first vertebrae and gently eased her towards the bed. Behind her, the duvet was a deep shade of Egyptian-blue with golden overtones.  As he draped her body onto it, the fabric creased and glinted like the sun shining off a rippling sea.

Jimmy moved silently to the other side of the bed and tied her wrists to the bedpost above her.  Back around the other side, he tugged her by the ankles until she stretched diagonally.  His hand skimmed delicately down her belly.

 **“Let’s see if you were a good girl, shall we?”** His fingers caught on the button of her skirt, and she winced. Her upper teeth pinched her lower lip, holding back a four letter word.

Slowly, his fingers worked the metal fasteners and tugged the fabric past her hips, then off completely   His tongue clicked behind his teeth, and his tone went quickly from teasing to berating.

 **“I told you before we left not to have any knickers on when we got here. I should tear these right off you!”** He clenched the pastelle lace between his fingers, testing the boundaries of the elastic.

 **“But no,”** he softened. **“I’ll let you keep them on. You should have something like that tonight, something delicate.”** His lips rubbed together thoughtfully, then his sharp gaze fixed on hers as his tongue peeked out to wet his lips, his green eyes greying over. **“Because _I_ certainly won’t be.”**


	3. Chapter 3

His words sent a shiver down her spine and she felt her wetness begin to seep through her panties.

 **“So, there are two things you need to be punished for now, hmm?”** he said, deftly tracing the contours of her body… down her rib cage to the hollowed space below them, over her hip bones and across the front of her pubic bone.  His fingers stopped in anticipation of the soft, pink floret budding through the lace. **“Your rash behavior during the interview, and for not following my orders.  Isn’t that right, love?”**

**“Yes, Jimmy, I should have behaved properly.  I should have listened to you.”**

Without warning, he slapped his palm down against her center. A sharp breath hissed through her teeth as a stinging sensation surged through her softest parts.

 **“Indeed you should have.”** He slipped her panties aside and found her lips blushed-pink and tender from the blow. **“But, it’s too late for apologies now.”**

The sound of the second strike cut louder and more sharply than the first, as did the pain.  But before she could register it, his mouth latched down, melting away the sting with his warmth. She writhed against her restraints, trying to push just another inch closer to relief.

**“I’ll hurt you, darling, yes, but I’ll kiss it better.  Eventually.”**

Jimmy enveloped her clit and folds, massaging her with lavish strokes of his tongue. But he stopped as quickly as he had started.  

He calmly moved around the bed, licking his lips as he walked. He was still fully clothed.  She followed him with guarded eyes until he was standing behind her, upside-down in her field of vision.

With a forceful tug on her wrists he yanked her body towards him until her head was dangling over the bed inches from his waist. By now he was incredibly hard. She pawed at his fly with intertwined fingers, invoking a smug look on Jimmy’s face.

 **“Is this what you want?”** His palm eclipsed her hands as he pressed her fingers against his hardness.  She nodded, eyes round with longing as he released her hand. **“Good girl.  But not yet.”**

He left hand clutched her breast with an impatient desire, while the fingers of his other tiptoed their way to her mouth.  First, one finger crossed the threshold of her lips.  Then a second.

The calloused tips grazed her tongue and inner cheeks, before sliding down her throat.

**“I need to see how you’d take my cock.”**

His fingers danced roughly, as if testing her threshold.  After a few moments he leaned down to kiss her, removing his fingers only after his lips had latched onto hers like slippery prey.   

**“Now that I know how you feel, love, I can’t wait any longer to fill your mouth.”**

He manipulated her fingers to unzip and pull out his cock, then let her hands fall back behind her head where they would remain until they served a new purpose. Pressing his tip against her lips, he gave her one chance to accept him gently; she didn’t resist.

His hand lingered against her neck, urging her to assume a more accommodating angle as he slid down, groaning louder the deeper he went. She was aware of every bit of space he consumed within her mouth.  Once, twice, three times more he drove his hips forward. Her throat grew tense and salted drops formed at her waterline and quavered there, ready to spill down her cheeks at a moment’s notice.

As he pulled out, a line of spit trailed from her mouth to his cock, leaving her thirsty for breath. He cupped her jawline and gently wiped the saliva on her lips with his thumb.   **“I’m ready to fuck a tighter hole now, love.”**

With an unhurried stride, he reached the other side of the bed. Then he laid down behind her and matched the contour of his body to hers; he had never bothered to get undressed. He pressed his hard length between her legs, finding her slick and welcoming.  She moaned softly and bit her lip as he filled her, rocking slowly to start.

He wound his arm across her belly then up over her chest, leaving a path of goosebumps in its wake. Almost instinctively her mouth lolled open, seeking out his touch.   He obliged by slipping in two fingers which she immediately began to suck.

 **“You really like having something in your mouth while your pussy is filled tight.”**  She moaned onto his fingers in agreement. **“Such a dirty, dirty girl,”** he rasped.

Spurred by the comment, his gentle rocking evolved into a forceful pulse causing his fingers to tug crudely at the inside of her cheek.  

 **“Are you going to be a good girl now and come for me, hmm?”**  He slipped his fingers from her mouth, taking an overly firm grasp on her hip as his thumped into her. **“I know you will, because I’m going to make you.”**

By now, a tingling sensation had set in where her wrists strained against the binding.  Still, the harder he went, the more delicious whimpers seeped through her lips.

 **“Cum on this cock,”** he demanded through gritted teeth.  His fingers now rubbed on her clit as relentlessly as a fret during a guitar solo.  She let out a series of quick, breathy moans while her body made it’s cataclysmic ascension to orgasm. **“That’s it, do it. Cum on my cock.”**

Her body shuddered and her walls spasmed, milking him. **“Oh, fuck,”** he groaned, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder as his climax hitched onto hers. With heavy breaths he pulled out slowly, purposefully, allowing his fluid to seep out.

Finally, Jimmy stood to fasten his pants, releasing a drawn-out sigh of gratification. Without a word, he admired the mess he had left behind on her delicate lace.   

Then, he leaned over to untie her, gently massaging the sore spots at each wrist before bringing them to his lips.  

**“How does a cup of tea sound about now?”**

**“Mmm,”** she said, referring more to her state of satisfaction than the mention of a hot drink.  But as she sat up, her body felt suddenly chilled now that the heat of their friction had dissipated. **“That sounds wonderful, actually.”**

 **“Good then,”** he smiled. **“Take your time getting dressed; the sound of the kettle will lead you to the kitchen.”**


End file.
